


Winter Rose

by ayaxroses



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Consanguinamory, F/M, POV Second Person, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Incest, siblings in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun finally reunites with his beloved sister Ruri. </p><p>After so long,  so very long,  you've found her. And maybe it was illogical and maybe it was wrong in so many eyes. Yet, all you know is this feeling and incredibly warmth spreads through you to your core. Your angel, the sight of heaven, and the closest you'll ever be is right before you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Rose

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written specifically for the Shun vs Ruri Reunion duel episode of ARC V. I have been waiting for this moment for near 100 weeks worth of episodes so this episode I can imagine will be an incredibly beautiful and angst-ridden reunion. I want to see Ruri jump into Shun's arms and for them to have just a soft, sweet embrace between them. As with my last story 'Always in your Arms', this story features Shun and Ruri in a consensual incestuous romantic relationship between siblings/consanguine Amory. Due to the taboo nature of this topic, it will have an M rating, although there will not be explicit scenes written.

Winter Rose,

After so long, so very long,you've found her. And maybe it was illogical and maybe it was wrong in so many eyes. Yet, all you know is this feeling and incredibly warmth spreads through you to your core. Your angel, the sight of heaven, and the closest you'll ever be is right before you.

  
“Ruri!” you call out roughly, desperately.

  
She's right before you smiling, she calls for you, "Nii-san..." and suddenly a spark of life you nearly forget ignites once again, and you can't help but rush towards each other.

“Ruri,” you call as your voice fills with life once more.

Another second apart feels like agony, and you're coming closer and closer. You become intoxicated by her scent, very faint but incredibly alluring like an elusive rose. You wrap your arms around her tightly in an embrace, and her arms reach around your shoulders. This is just like you've dreamed of feeling again for so long. After all this time. Her soft hands hold tightly on each of your shoulder blades.

"Shun," she calls out your name, and you swear you're fighting back tears as nothing short of the sound of your angel, could sound so impossibly beautiful so sweet, so unobtainable for so long. You feel yourself melting, hands holding her around her back, pulling her as close as possible toward you. You fear you don't want to ever let go.  
  
"I finally...I finally found you! " you respond in a mess of vulnerability, bliss, and relief.

“I missed you!” she calls out so sweetly, yo feel the soft tresses of her purple hair tickling your neck.

Her eyes open quickly, as she pulls out of your hold, and you find yourself entranced by those loving violet eyes. “Where's Kaito? I remember he came here to save me...” she trails off, her voice so innocent yet faulting. You know deep down there is something wrong but you can't bring yourself to care out of this bliss. “The next moment he was gone,”

“I'm right over here,” Kaito, your dear friend to both of you, calls out abruptly, angry and breaking you apart from the little world you two had been inhabiting. It was time to wake up, but you wouldn't.  
  


“Don't you remember, what you did to me?” Kaito accuses, his tone a far cry from your own at seeing her. Blurry recollections of what he claimed had happened, flash through your thoughts, but this...this isn't true.

“Stop!” your heart calls out ahead of your mind, light green eyes slanted as your lips purse into a grimace. You don't want to wake up just yet. You stand before your precious sister, your angel, “Don't say another word,”  
  


“Edo said there's a duelist manipulating people. It's likely Ruri is under that Duelist's control!” your friend calls out, his voice and stance firm, trying to wake you from your blissful spell. Somewhere deep down you knew he was right, but still. You didn't want to wake up just yet.

“I'm being manipulated, what do you mean, what're you talking about?” Ruri calls out, her voice fragile and slipping, and Kaito doesn't falter in the least. He's trying to reach you, you know, and he sees through what you refuse to see.

“Listen Kaito. You must have made some kind of mistake,” your tone reprimands quite harshly, your pride won't believe this. You were always the one closest to her heart, you would know, and surely you could tell the difference. And for a brief moment, maybe you were right. “The Ruri with us here now is indeed my sister, Kurosaki Ruri!” you call, holding your arm defensively in front of your dear sister, you'd protect her with your life relentlessly. “She hasn't changed at all. She's the same Ruri as always! There's no way I wouldn't notice!” you stand firm in your decision, and for that brief moment, the true Ruri may have returned, for that moment.

You look into the eyes of your dear friend with conviction, completely caught off guard when something changes and something breaks, and suddenly she's not the same Ruri. Ruri is here and yet she's lost.

Kaito continues to try and bring you back, but you're struck by the harsh look in your sister's eyes.

“Now do you understand, Shun?”

Of course you don't. You don't want to.

“Ruri isn't herself,”

And as you see her before you it fully sinks in. An anger swells from deep within your soul and your certain to get revenge on whoever was behind this, personally and painfully. “How dare they do this to Ruri!” to your ray of hope, your family, your everything. “Academia, I will not forgive you. I never will!” you proclaim, as your eyes become lost in a trance of sheer animosity and rage.

Kaito calls out to you, assuring he'll find the one who's behind this, and that Ruri will be left to you. You are the one who will bring her back, and with your own hands, you'll reclaim what you've lost, and who you've cherished above all else.

“Duel me,” a voice unbeknownst of your sister calls out from her form, and you feel the rage swell within you. No matter what you will continue to try, and continue to win her back. There is no other option.

You take a hard look into the darkened, and foreign eyes that once belonged to your sister, you will bring her back.

“I'll go first,” you announce, beginning to summon and overlay your monsters, dear to the style you've always played, in hopes of bringing her back. You summon your prized Raid Raptor, as it levitates before you, working with you to bring back your precious family. “You weren't able to do anything without me by your side...” you proclaim to whoever was in control, in hopes of bringing your sister back. You did everything for Ruri, and maybe you hoped more than anything this was true and could remain that way. To always be needed.

“To think you'd bare your fangs at me.” you say, as though hanging onto the hope Ruri is in control, somewhere.

“I can't do anything without you by my side. You're the one who assumed that on your own!” she asserts harshly, and you begin to wonder how much of what she is saying was from this thing controlling her, and what she wanted to feel. Ruri was strong, and underneath it all, you feared you needed her far more than she needed you. Your eyes widen at the thought, as she continues to play with cards from her deck, the similarities in her play style, assuring you, this was Ruri's deck and she was in there, somewhere.

“That's a thing only an older brother would say...” and you realize, how desperately you need her back, and that nothing would stop you from your goal.

“There's no doubt this is Ruri's deck. But now that you've fallen into darkness, they don't suit you”, you say, and you vow that you will bring her into the light.

“I can't do anything without you, don't ever say that again” Ruri attacks you relentlessly, over and over, directly striking you down and bringing you to your knees. You refuse to give up and painfully continue to look into the eyes of the one you've vowed to bring back for so long. This isn't the Ruri you know and love right now, but you know, you know her heart is in there. Despite how heartless, this thing, may be acting to control her.

“Listen to me Ruri,” you call out to her, the true Ruri, “It doesn't matter who wins this duel. I only want to use this duel to bring you back!” and you realize through these words, how much you've changed, how the thought of being the winner, the main protector isn't nearly as important as you thought it was. Having her happy. No matter the result, your heart would be hers. Perhaps she would be the one to save and protect you, perhaps she had been, but first you need to bring her back. “I _will bring you back,”_ you assure, there is no doubt in this moment.

The thing controlling her attests, “I don't belong to anyone, I'm not some thing you can bring back,”

The last thing you ever wanted was for her to feel like something to be used. Ruri is your most precious, and you are hers in return. You can't let this get to you, and you won't let the one controlling her prey on your fears. You call to the heavens to bring her back, and summon the very flame that's moving you forward to duel, to bring her back, it's flames shine brilliantly “Raid Raptor: Blaze Falcon.”

The Ruri under control attempts to sway the battle, but you march forward, directly attacking the one you hold so dear. It would always hurt you that much more. “Come to your senses, Ruri!”

The one controlling your sister manages to defend, stopping your pursuit of saving her, if for one turn. She begins her turn ruthlessly, nothing like the Ruri you know, and you hope that something will break through to her, as she relentlessly attacks you again and again.

Still, you hold true, and you feel something getting through. You know she can win the battle inside she must be facing, as you'll win this duel to bring her home. “You have no chance of winning against a brother who knows everything about his sister's deck!” he taunts towards the creature controlling his sister, if anything he knew Ruri the longest, and she was his best.

“Don't forget those words,” her voice calls old coldly, as she does something that breaks you, summoning such a parasite, letting it take over the essence of her deck. And Fusion summoning!

“Ruri is going to fusion summon” You find yourself only more enraged, things had seemed bad but not this bad. Ruri would never do this. Not after everything you have went through. This is nothing like her, all of this was just so wrong. Your chest begins to ache as you imagine the pain, Ruri is truly feeling. _Ruri would never use Fusion Summoning...Now I know for certain! Ruri is being manip_ _ulated by that parasite-like monster. There's no mistaking it._ You finally wake up, truly seeing just how dire the situation was, and realize how desperately you need to save the one most dear to you. You hold on, another turn, reaching for the action card that will save you through the next assault, thankful to be given another chance to bring her back.

“You're trying hard for someone who doesn't care to lose. Deep down your an older brother who doesn't want to lose to his younger sister. That's the kind of person you are.” the parasite calls out to you, and you can practically feel the venom in the words, but you won't let this bring you down. It's nothing like that, there's only one reason for this duel to take place. To bring Ruri home, devoting your heart and life to bringing her happiness. For you will always need her.

“Do you remember Ruri?” you reach out to her, looking into the magenta eyes that falter for that second, “When you dueled Sayaka at the duel tournament?” In which your precious sister had dueled her heart out only to lose, her friend reached out to giving your sister, her most precious card, as though it was nothing. “Back then, I couldn't understand why she did that. No it's more than that, Ever since I lost you, I had become even more bitter”, you confess, your gaze holding to and reaching for your sister once more.

The bonds that tie. The bonds more important than winning, losing, and dueling itself. You had become hopelessly lost and bitter, not letting anyone in, or bothering to care for those outside of her and Yuto. “I changed after I met Yuya and made new comrades with the Lancers, But now I understand Sayaka's actions...“ you proclaim, to the parasite that's being trying to break you, as well to person you had used to be. There are many precious bonds, that connected everyone together. Ones that allowed you to finally reach Ruri.  
  


“Kaito entrusted this card to me, and I'm sure Sayaka entrusted this to Kaito”, you say summoning the small, but needed 'Little Fairy' monster card. You would be sure to break through to her. Through the seemingly, 'weak' monster, you find yourself with the strength to move forward, and the ability to summon something powerful, to finally reach the one you've longed for so long. “Ruri, it's not just me” you admit, despite how long it had seemed you were alone in this. As though you two and Yuto were the only ones in the world that mattered. You didn't get to this point on your own, and you never had to. “Kaito, Sayaka and many of our comrades are waiting for you to return!” Returning to the true Ruri.

“That doesn't matter to me,” the one in control stubbornly cries out, and you find your back against the wall. You close your eyes and solemnly say, “It seems I have no choice but to bring back the _real Ruri_ then...” you say, as you feel a part of your heart breaking from the mere thought of hurting the one you love so dearly.

Certain there is no other way, you move past the protests and lies meant to keep you two apart. It doesn't matter what the world would try and do to keep you apart again. You would always find a way together.

And you attack directly, desperately seeking to reach the heart of the one who you hold most dear.

“I can deal with this,” she begins, attempting to undue all you've done, but it seems far too late, her hand and body begins to shake, and you realize, your sister is fighting hard as well to finally return. She is forced to take the attack, and you notice her eyes return to the soft gaze you've longed to see for so long, “Brother...” she calls out, “Attack me,” she commands with the bit of strength remaining in control.

You were never alone. Now here you are working together to go home. You nod, knowing this is what must be done and what will finally bring you to back together. “I attack Kurosaki Ruri directly,” you call out her name, assuring yourself vocally this is what must be done. And a powerful blast emerges toward the one you hold so close, your voice breaks as you hear, her, the real Ruri screaming, as the blast separates her from the parasite that lay inside of her.

“Ruri,” you call out her name, as your feet move forward as fast as they can, needing to see that she was alright. There was nothing in the world that could break you more than not knowing. You rush to her side holding an arm around her waist and a hand cradling her head towards your body. You hold her close to you, repeating her name over and over like a mantra. “Ruri everything's fine now, I'm here for you...” you assure her, your voice much more tender, and finally honest. You can hold her as you used to before this mess began. You feel her stirring, and she's certainly alive, weakened from the battle before. The one that never should have had to begin. Her form falls against your frame as you cradle her, “I love you...” you proclaim, certain to wait as long as it takes for you angel to awaken.

Tears fall from your eyes, as you hug her body flushed against your own, whispering sweet mummers in hopes of bringing her back sooner. You long to hear her sweet voice, her touch, and to see her smile. “I love you so much, Ruri,” you repeat over and over, a bliss washing over your features as you see her eyes slowly flutter open.

“Shun,” she calls for you so tenderly, you swear your heart breaks in the process as tears begin to fall, you wrap your arms tighter around her and lift her up into your lap. She's in your arms like a princess, awaking from a deep slumber, her soft voice calls to you, “I love you, thank you...” she smiled as a hand reaches to your cheek. An overwhelming feeling of hope emerges, as you lean in and capture her lips with your own. Her eyes begin to shut, in her weakened state and you hold her close. Carrying her towards the flight of stairs as you promise again to bring her back home.

 

 


End file.
